User blog:Cdragon13/Goodbye
Nevermind, forget this. Dear friends, Nov. 23 was my last night on this wiki. I am leaving the wiki (good riddance, right?) for a few reasons; some of which I will address below. First of all, I want you to know, I’ll miss you a lot and I wish you success in your lives. I know that each of you will fulfill what you want to do with your life because each and every one of you are amazing people. I will not be disabling my account and I may come on once and a while to say hello, but very rarely. Now, you’ve been wondering why I’m leaving and I weighed this very carefully whether you tell you or not, and I’ve decided to tell you a little. I am going through some tough times emotionally and especially with my personal family life. I have decided to leave because I don’t want to hurt any of you or burden you too much with my personal problems. When this all calms down, I may be back but maybe not. I am very grateful to everyone who has helped me, took the time to just say hello or talk with me. I have included some personal letters below and I’m so sorry if your name is not included because I have so many people to remember. One last thing, I wrote this for you: A friend is with you through the ups and downs; the saddest moments and the times you shout for joy. A friend is someone who listens to you rant and scream and let it all out when no one else will. A friend is someone who cares enough to listen and talk to you. And my friend is you. Personal letters: Dear Marie: Thank you for all the wonder times, from fangirling over One Direction to telling us about your hamster. I had a great time listening to your jokes and I hope you get to see Catching Fire very soon! I really appreciate your help; support and the time you just took to say hello. Please; even if you forget me, don’t forget that every little thing you do to help someone is a beautiful thing. Dear Rach: Thank you for listening to me when I was depressed and helping me get through some tough days. How can I ever repay you? I had a wonderful talking about everything from Glee to Pokémon to homework. I really appreciate everything you did for me. Thank you for putting up with me even though I’m an idiot and annoying. Please, if you ever find someone as stupid as I am (improbable) take the time to say hello and chat for a minute; it really helps. Dear Nakaya (Sorry if I spelled that wrong): Thank you for an awesome time here on the wiki. I enjoyed laughing at all the jokes and reading some of your fanfiction (it was great). Keep writing! I hope you find Sims for a Mac and enjoy it! Thanks for listening to me and putting up with me :) I really appreciated it. Keep doing good deeds and the world will be a better place. Dear Jade: Thanks for all the wonderful days spent here at the wiki :) I didn’t get to know you that well, but I know for sure that you a remarkable person. You have so much potential in you and I hope you know. Thanks for every ‘hello’ and moment you took to talk to me. Dear Lala: Thanks for everything! I enjoyed talking with you and finding out we have some of the same music interests! I really enjoyed the time you took to try and include me in the chat. Even though there was tons of drama, it was really fun! Dear Eddies1girl: Thank you for talking to me on chat every time you were on, that was great! I really hope they accept you back in the wiki and realize what a nice person you are :) Keep making the world better! Dear Haley: You were the first person I really got to know on the wiki and I loved the times you took to chat with me! I hope you do awesome in college and get a great job, I believe in you! Please, help others like you helped me. Dear If you are reading this, you are awesome! I may not know you but if you git through all of that and could stand to read my letters, I appreciate you :) Well, that was an extremely long blog post and thank you to everyone who read it :). Sorry if I did not write you a personal letter and it may be the case that I forgot (how stupid, I know I’m such a loser). Thank you! I really mean it. Missing you all, Cdragon13 P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Category:Blog posts